Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801232833
A frustrated, outraged, fuming Anna bangs her tearful head on the table as she hysterically ranted and raved, sobbing and screaming. "Can't believe that Grand Pabbie took all of my memories of my sisters' magic powers." "I know, Anna. Neither can I. He had no right to do that to you at all." "It's that stupid old rock troll who's about to get what he deserves but don't worry, I won't forget the fact that he's not the only one who's about to get what he deserves. That goes for her no good for nothing, cowardly family too." "Mostly her neglectful parents." "And especially her brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha too." "Now, now, Anna, we'll give a lot of time to cool and calm down no matter how long it takes for you to feel better, okay?" Anna nodded but she still couldn't easily calm down right away though. Then she furiously stamped/stomped/stormed off away in a huff straight towards the exit in order to headed towards her bedroom. Later... "Anna's still in her own room letting all of her emotional rage, anger and fury out ever since she couldn't easily take the idea of that stupid old rock troll removing any of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers nor the accident very well better at all." "Oh yeah, she furiously screamed angrily in rage about how unfair it was that she can no longer remember the brats, Elsa's nor Breha's magic powers anymore." "Well, we still need to be fairer and more patient enough to give Anna time to cool and calm down no matter how long it takes for her to cool off. There'll be no rush at all." "Good point. Now, let's see if the rest of you are able to understand why Princess Anna was still now fuming as she still also steamed with nothung but anger, fury, rage and indignation. First of all, that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie was the one who altered and changed all of Anna's true, real, old memories of not only the accident but also the brats, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers back when Anna was only just five while that same brat, Elsa was only eight and Breha was only seven back then. He had no right to do that to Anna at all just because Anna was only five back then. Worst of all, her good for nothing, so called parents personally neglected Anna because of those brats, Elsa and Breha as long as those brats, Elsa and Breha are in Arendelle. After all, they're one of the main reasons neither of her parents did anything nor nothing to properly raise Anna better at all. Worse, neither of those brats, Elsa nor Breha never ever even did anything to talk nor knock some sense into their parents about improperly neglecting Anna, raising Anna better, being dishonest with Anna or being straight with Anna like she should've done herself back then before. Plus, neither of her parents did nothing nor anything to give neither of their brats of favorite daughters, Elsa nor Breha any permissions to find the right time nor moment to be openly honest nor straight with Anna about why Anna was shut out by her own family because they were too cowardly to ever do that themselves and so were those brats, Elsa and Breha. That brat, Elsa did worse than shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why when she should've done better than she did back then before. She tricked Anna into believing that Elsa always wore gloves all the time because she sure has a thing for dirt. That other brat, Breha was sure rarely like that. She also shut Anna on some ocassions but the last time, Breha did it was past five years ago. However at least Breha didn't shut Anna out as much as that brat, Elsa did for past thirteen years ago. She tricked Anna into believing that Breha wore gloves too just like Elsa did for past thirteen years ago is because she had serious third degree burns when Breha also should've been straight with Anna from the very beginning. Anna took those brats, Elsa and Breha going against her wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly when it's especially that brat, Elsa who was nothing more of a stranger to Anna than a sister before the eternal winter accident happened. Then Anna just had to beg Breha to bless the marriage but Breha said it was a no go for her too. After all, that brat, Elsa calls herself a real sister when she should've admitted she was more of a stranger to her earlier than ever back then before and that same goes for that other brat, Breha. Worse, Hans of the Southern Isles revealed himself to be more of a brat than that Elsa and that Breha too, the same prince who betrayed Anna for no good reason at all. Not only Anna took those no good for nothing brats, Elsa and Breha going against her wish to marry Hans very badly during Elsa's coronation day but she also took the idea of that stupid old rock troll removing all of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident from rather very badly to far worse too right after we've all already showed Anna all of her true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic and the accident in order to make sure there were no more other missing true, real, old memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all. Which's something that stupid old rock troll, her parents and especially those brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha should've done themselves back then before. If there's anybody who should've been the one who deserves to have any true, real, old missing memories of, it should've been those two brats, Elsa and Breha, not Anna at all." "It's about time Princess Anna finally earned all of her true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident at last, isn't it?" "Exactly!" "I'm glad Anna finally earned all of the truthful, honest answers at last." "So it's all up to Princess Anna if she really feels free to be better off being the brats, Elsa's and Breha's true, real opponent and worst enemy, isn't it?" "Yup." "Agreed." "Do tell." "If there's especially any girl or woman who permanently deserves to be disowned as Anna's sisters too, it's those brats, Elsa and Breha!" "Those brats, Elsa and Breha indeed should've grown up in another safer kingdom away from Arendelle back then before so that way, Anna would've been better off growing up to be sisterless no matter how lonesome it rather gets for her so far." "Elsa and Breha sure may be openly found to be one of the coolest, cutest, most beautiful, loveliest, prettiest, fairest of them all. They also sure may be considered to be "the one who deserves to be much more understood and more accepted, less misunderstood, less shunned and less rejected for their stupid magic powers no matter what." too. Plus, they sure may be considered the 'poor girls or women who never ever even deserve to be treated like monsters nor freaks at all just because of their magic powers no matter what' so we still do have to remember that Elsa's and Breha's magic powers never ever even make Elsa nor Breha monsters nor freaks at all for the real, usual, old, same Princess Anna who would never ever even easily gives up on the likes of the brats like Elsa nor Breha look at nor see that brats, Elsa nor Breha as monsters nor freaks. Furthermore, they sure may be considered to be 'the outcasts who deserve anything better than ever and nothing worse at all no matter what' or 'the poor girls or women who deserve to be less of outcasts no matter what.' Which's those are the words always coming from anybody who says or does anything or everyhting to openly show nothing but favoritism towards those brats, Elsa and Breha over Anna for stupid, ridiculous reasons, especially because of their stupid ice magic powers, their drop dead, hot beauties, loveliness, prettiness, their emotional, personal sensitivities, their princess queen statuses, especially Elsa's queen status too and she and that other brat, Breha sure were the outcasts who sure are at least easier to feel far much worse for than Anna which's why they've rather seen that Elsa and Breha really much suffered more than Anna. Everything those brats, Elsa and Breha have always gotten so far was nothing but preferable, special treatments. However, it doesn't change the fact that the brats, Elsa and Breha are nothing but less deserved, undeserved, fake, false siblings or especially sisters at all, does it?" "No." "Anna really did nothing to deserve to have any of her true, real, old missing memories of her brats of sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers nor the accident at all just because she was only five, did she?" "No." "The reason her parents would've been better off being still alive because they do deserve to be in a rude awakening and so does that stupid old rock troll." "That same goes for those brats, Elsa and Breha too." "After all, anybody who does and says everything or anything to openly show nothing but favoritism towards the likes of those brats like Elsa and Breha over Anna always found that having Anna as or for another sister's especially nothing but a nightmare not only just for anybody else who couldn't easily stand her at all right from the very start but also even for Elsa and Breha too." "After all, who cares if neither Elsa nor Breha likes it when Anna's their real opponent anyway when it'd be a well deserved punishment for those brats with stupid magic powers on their own, their parents and that stupid old rock troll?" "I don't." "Me neither." "Neither do I." "Nor do I." "I also don't either." "Well, the real, usual, old, same Princess Anna does care."